


Open x Doors

by olivemeister



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemeister/pseuds/olivemeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haven't you people ever heard of, closing the goddamn door?<br/>Everyone is constantly walking in on weird shenanigans. Multiple drabbles under that theme.<br/>Some Leopika and Killugon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open x Doors

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a bunch of tiny drabbles.

“You gotta stop leaving the door open.”

* * *

Ever since the five of them – Gon, Killua, Alluka, Leorio, and Kurapika – had ended up living together, things had become chaotic in such minor ways. The worst of them was that almost none of them ever remembered to lock their doors, and just as frequently left them open. It never stopped resulting in things that couldn't be unseen – but sometimes there were other things that made it worth it.

* * *

“Gon.” Leorio leaned heavily against the wall, staring at it to avoid the sight of Gon, yet again, peeing with the door open. “Please. You're killing me.”

It didn't seem to faze Gon, who made no attempt to cease what he was doing. “I don't see what the big deal is,” he announced, and that was even more frustrating. Leorio let his forehead thump against the wall. Gon never understood these things.

“Look,” he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Pull your pants up. No one wants to see your junk.”

“Killua does,” Gon said immediately, though he acquiesced to the request. He hummed when he washed his hands, and it was only then that Leorio let himself look at him. For a moment neither of them said a word, and then Gon pushed his way past and padded down to the kitchen like nothing had ever happened.

“ _Stop peeing with the door open!_ ” Leorio howled. 

The next day, Kurapika was the one to walk in.

* * *

“Well,” Kurapika said quietly, closing the door behind him. “This isn't what I was expecting.”

Leorio's eyes drifted over to him, and he grinned nervously. “Well, you know.” His hands didn't stop moving, weaving thick strands of black hair back and forth. Alluka giggled a little, her hands on her knees as Leorio braided her hair. “Sometimes you gotta step up.”

“I see,” Kurapika replied, putting his hands on his hips. It was hard not to laugh at how strangely fitting it seemed, like a father and daughter. Even if Leorio was far, far too young to have a teenage daughter. There was just a degree of domesticity to it; Leorio sitting on the couch with his face twisted up in concentration, Alluka on the ground fiddling with the hem of her skirt. “And stepping up means braiding hair, huh?”

“Gon's really bad at it,” she said almost conspiratorially, holding a hand up to her face as she whispered. Leorio brushed back a segment of hair, twining it between his fingers. “I think he gets overwhelmed.”

It certainly sounded like Gon, but he felt like he understood the sentiment. Alluka's hair bordered on being a mane. Kurapika took a few steps forward, leaning against the arm of the couch. “Would you like a hand? After all, you have quite a lot of hair.”

Alluka beamed.

* * *

“Hey, onii-chan?” Alluka's voice was too close, Killua realized abruptly. His hands froze on his underwear, and there was suddenly nothing in his mind. “You're in there, right?”

“ _Don't come in_ ,” he said, but it was too late. In his mad scramble, all Killua managed to do was knock over a bottle of air freshener and almost fall on his ass. Alluka's sudden explosion of bubbling laughter made his cheeks flush bright red, and he decided the only option was to sit down so his little sister wouldn't see his genitals.

“I'm sorry!” she said, but her giggling said otherwise. “I thought you were brushing your teeth.”

Killua snagged a towel despondently. His face burned. To her credit, Alluka wasn't looking at him. “I wasn't. Did. You need something?”

“I was going to ask if we could take a bath together tonight,” Alluka admitted, scratching her cheek with one finger. A faint bit of pink dusted her cheeks. “But I didn't realize you were going to take a shower right now.”

“You're too old to be taking baths with your big brother,” Killua started, before looking down at himself. When was the last time they'd taken a bath together? It seemed like ages ago. He sighed. “Or something.”

“It was Nanika's idea,” Alluka said quietly, and it made Killua's head snap back up. “She misses you.”

Nanika didn't understand what 'growing up' meant, he knew. It wasn't fair to her, who he suspected would always be a little girl at heart. Killua pulled himself to his feet, tying the towel around his waist. “... okay.”

Nanika's smile was more than worth the embarrassment.

* * *

“You know,” Kurapika began, his arms crossed and his face twisted into a wry smile. “Normally, you would think about your surroundings.”

Leorio scowled, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I don't have to say I thought I was alone, do I?”

“Well, you never know. If you were going to be embarrassed about it, you probably shouldn't dance in the kitchen.”

* * *

 

“Killua, Alluka, are you in here? Leorio and Kurapika won't be home tonight. What are we gonna do for dinn-” Gon's hand stopped on the door, and he found himself grinning at the sight before him. “Ah... never mind, I guess.”

Alluka didn't say anything, rolling over in her sleep. Her arms tightened around the pillow she was hugging, and Killua mumbled something, clearly only the tiniest bit awake. Her head was resting on Killua's arm, and something about the two Zoldycks napping together was more endearing than he could have said. 

As quietly as he could, Gon crept across the floor to tug the blankets over them. The way he was curled up with Alluka made him look softer than usual. Those were the moments Gon loved the most, really. Seeing Killua happy made something in his heart throb and ache. With Alluka, he was always so gentle and almost domestic. Gon knew if he was careful, he could even brush some of Killua's ruffled hair out of his face. 

He wasn't careful enough, though, and Killua's eyes opened lazily.

He blinked blearily, and Gon could hear the sound of his tongue moving as he swallowed. “Nn.”

“Dinner,” Gon said again, quieter this time. He sat on the edge of the bed, letting his hand rest on Killua's knee instead. “But, I think, it can wait.”

Killua's fingers closed around Gon's wrist to tug him into bed with them. He had to half-roll to do so, uncurling from around Alluka. She rubbed her face against her pillow, sniffing audibly. “Shaddup,” Killua mumbled, before kissing Gon's cheek with a wet smack. “Sleep.”

* * *

“Oh,” Killua said loudly, before covering his mouth with his hands to stifle the sudden laugh that threatened to burst from him. Kurapika's eyes flicked over to him, flashing red for a split second. Leorio groaned, bringing a hand to his face. It meant he had to stop running his fingers through Kurapika's hair. Kurapika's fingers fell from Leorio's cheek. Killua could tell from their posture that Leorio had been resting an arm across Kurapika's stomach as well, and he hoped he hadn't witnessed some sort of disgustingly romantic foreplay. “You guys are so sappy.”

“It could be worse,” Kurapika said with a hint of annoyance. He didn't move from where he was, his head pillowed against Leorio's thighs. It almost seemed like he was dozing, actually. His legs dangled over the arm of the couch, bent at the knee. Kurapika sighed, folding his hands together over his stomach. Leorio leaned back against the couch, letting his head rest against the back. “We could be you and Gon, and that would be utterly unbearable.”

“We're not _that_ bad,” Killua retorted, before considering it. Were they that bad? No, they were worse. “All right.”

* * *

“Hey,” Gon mumbled in the brief moment their lips parted, speaking just for the sake of speaking. Then they were together again, and all he could taste was Killua's mouth and the faint hint of chocolate. It was easy to get intoxicated by it. Killua's tongue pressed against his, and the sound their mouths made as they worked together was wet and satisfying. Gon brushed a thumb across Killua's cheek, letting out a little, moaning sigh. It made Killua kiss him harder, like he was trying to swallow the sound.

“Mm, Gon.” Gon let his teeth skim across Killua's lower lip before biting down gently, delighting in the faint moan he received in response. Killua's hands, which had been resting on Gon's shoulder blades in a loose embrace, slid down so he could hook his thumbs under the fabric of Gon's jeans. He tugged at them gently, like he wanted them off but couldn't be bothered to really devote any effort to dealing with it. That was just like Killua, Gon thought.

“Killua.” The sudden feeling of Killua's hands squeezing firmly against his ass made him shiver, and he ground his hips against Killua. “Mh, Killua.”

“Wanna do it,” Killua mumbled between kisses, never pulling away long enough to get more than a single word out. Gon didn't want even that much separation, and each moment his lips were away from Killua's was too long. He wished he could just talk into Killua's mouth and have the words come out clearly. Instead, he let his tongue convey his message in a different way.

A loud cough made him stop. Killua's hands squeezed harder as he registered the sound, and Gon yelped in response. When he looked up over the arm of the couch and the messy tufts of Killua's hair – mussed more than usual from their actions – he saw Leorio putting his hands on his hips. The man's face was red all the way to his ears.

“Hi, Leorio,” Gon said cheerfully. Killua would be mad, he knew.

“Go _away_ , we were just getting to the good part!”

“Get to the good part _in your own room!_ ” Leorio barked, kicking the couch. “I watch TV there! Don't get it all... you know!”

Growling, Killua rolled Gon off of him and onto the floor, before yanking him to his feet again. “Fine,” he shot back, his hands tugging Gon away. “Fine, but I'm gonna be really loud!”

He was.

* * *

“Um,” Gon began, before squinting in confusion. He'd come into the kitchen to make a sandwich, only to find it occupied as well as cluttered with bowls and pans. “You guys, what...”

Kurapika didn't look up, not pausing in his movements. Alluka did, and she held a finger up to her mouth. Gon's eyes roamed across the kitchen counters – eggs, flour, sugar – and then they widened in realization. “Cake,” he breathed, before covering his mouth with his hands, like it was a secret. Kurapika carefully scraped batter off the spatula in his hand before pointing it at Gon.

“Shut up, and come here.”

“I didn't know you could bake,” he admitted when Kurapika handed him a whisk. Alluka snickered quietly, and Gon considered that for a moment. Realization dawned on him slowly, and he felt like his eyes most have shown his excitement. “You can't, can you.”

Kurapika's fingers tightened around the spatula. He looked almost annoyed. “I  _am_ capable of following a recipe, you know.”

Grinning, Gon leaned forward. Alluka's own smile widened, and for a moment they just beamed at each other, entirely at Kurapika's expense. “She doesn't trust you to make a cake.”

“Kurapika can't bake,” Alluka giggled, not relenting even when Kurapika put a hand on her shoulder heavily. “I couldn't reach the eggs, so I asked Kurapika to get them for me, and then he offered to help me with it. But he's hopeless!”

“It's for Killua, right?” Gon pulled the bowl of batter over, peering into the contents. He nodded at it vaguely, before sniffing it. Without missing a beat, he snatched the little bottle of vanilla extract and let a few drops land in the batter. “Better. I think it might be a good idea to use strawberries. You know, two layers, with frosting between them, and cut strawberries pressed into the frosting.”

Alluka put her hands on her hips, watching him mix the batter with a practiced hand. “Gon. Do you...?”

“Yeah, I used to help Mito-san make cakes all the time. Oh, and other things too. I can make bread from scratch, and lots of different chocolate...” He paused, letting the whisk stop. The second he did so, the batter sank back into the bowl as gravity regained control of it. “We need chocolate. Alluka, do you know how to make vanilla frosting? I'm gonna make a chocolate sauce, and that can get drizzled on top of the frosting after it's all done. Then, I think, we can line the sides and the top rim of frosting with chocolate shavings.”

For a moment, Kurapika said nothing. Then, with a distinct air of annoyance, he pushed the spatula into Gon's hands and walked away.

 

* * *

Killua let his head slam against the door frame. “Gon,” he ground out, making solid eye contact with the current object of his scorn. “For the last time. Normally I like seeing you with your pants down, but.”

Gon raised an eyebrow at him. “What?”

“Stop. Just. Stop peeing with the door open.”

 


End file.
